1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for operating a syringe piston. More particularly, it is comprised of a syringe mounting section for holding a medicine filled syringe and a piston press unit for operating a syringe piston without reverse action while the piston is depressing, so that the medicine contained in the syringe can be injected into a patient's body with constant pressure, ensuring that an accurate amount of medicine is delivered.
2. Related Prior Art
As generally known in the art, a syringe is a device for injecting a liquid medicine into a tissue of a living body. The syringe mainly includes a needle inserted into the tissue of the living body, a glass cylinder containing the liquid medicine, and a piston for applying pressure to the liquid medicine. Recently, the disposable plastic syringes have extensively used in order to avoid the diseases transmitting through the serum infection.
Meanwhile, a medical treatment employing medical cement has been proposed to cure lesions, such as the fracture, amputation or necrosis of a bone. According to the above medical treatment employing the medical cement, an incision is made so that the surgeon can see the injured bone with the naked eye, and then the medical cement is injected into the lesion part. Otherwise, the surgeon checks the lesion part by observing the bone using an imaging device, and then injects the medical cement into the tissue of the patient using the syringe.
However, the conventional syringe is rarely used for this type of procedure due to the following reason: when the medical cement is injected into the tissue of the patient, a relatively great pressure must be applied to the piston due to the physical properties of the medical cement. However, it is very difficult to manually apply a constant pressure to the piston, thus it is also very difficult to inject a precise amount of medical cement into the tissue of the patient.